It is known to use an automatic actuator with a flush valve. The use of automatic flush devices has become commonplace in most commercial restrooms. Automatic flush valves provide hygienic and water usage benefits over manual-only flush devices.
However, the use of automatic flush valves often present installation and maintenance issues. For example, unlike traditional toilet fixtures, an installer would need to be familiar with electronics to install many prior automatic flush devices. In addition, maintenance is typically performed by employees without specialized skills but the often complex electronics of current automatic flush valve devices requires specialized training or special maintenance personnel with the appropriate tools. Further, battery life, sensor aiming, and flexibility across multiple applications are other areas of concern with prior art automatic flush valve devices, as they typically are a “one size fits all” type of device.
The use of an automatic flush device has the added benefit that it can be designed to operate in a plurality of different modes. However, prior art automatic flush valve devices have not provided a simplistic method for programming the automatic flush valve device. Prior art automatic flush valve devices typically require manual removal of a portion of the automatic flush device and physical manipulation of components within the automatic flush valve device. In addition, due to the nature of the automatic flush valve device, particularly those relying on a battery power source, there is a need for the automatic flush device to provide an indication of its state, i.e. operable, inoperable, etc.